A Walk in the Park
by Goddess Bless
Summary: Hermione is tired of Ron controlling her every move, even so much as dictating that she can no longer see Harry without him being present. But it was Harry's birthday and she was going to see him no matter what. A picnic? A spark of romance? H/HG


So, I usually don't go in this direction as I have a firm belief in the homosexuality of Harry Potter. However, this was really cute and I was thinking about the park today and it got me wanting to write about it. Sooo, here it is! I realize it's not rather long, however I feel as though it has good quality verses quantity. Andddd, in addition it's a true story.

* * *

He knew this was wrong, but it felt so right. It was his best friend's girl- only that she wasn't She was smart, beautiful, funny, and just so much fun to be around. He had a feeling that she felt the same way about him, however Ron had a claim to her and she was off limits.

Only she didn't return Ron's feeling anymore, he had cheated on her and they had broken it off. Sure they continued to dance around each other, but she was done playing that game. When Ron told her whom she could and could not hang out with, that was the last straw.

So here they were on a date, if you could call it a date and they both were happy. He couldn't believe it when she had come and picked him up in her car for a day out in the sun at her favorite national park. It surprised him because you had to be eighteen or older to get your licenses here, but then again she was a year older than them for all that they were in the same grade.

She had decided to take him out for his birthday, a picnic at Windsor Great Park, followed by a walk on the path surrounding Virginia Waters. He had to admit it was quite a day. She had spread out a blanket in the sun and presented him with his very own birthday cake along with various small, but well thought out gifts.

They returned the picnic stuff to her car that was parked at the car park and then started to walk. At first he kept his distance, and hardly even let his arm touched her. He couldn't stop himself from touching her occasionally and making them seem like accidental brushes. He was sure that she was doing the same. She stumbled on the path and he grabbed her arm and hand to steady her. Their faces were so close, but he chose to move away, still not sure if what they were doing was right.

They stopped and moved closer to the water. He was pretty sure she was doing some light flirting, but didn't want to jeopardize this friendship or the one he had with Ron. She said something and he just had to touch her no matter the consequences. Picking her up around the middle he pretended to throw her in the water and she screamed and hit him repeatedly until he let her down. She ran away from him and he chased her back onto the trail. They went back around the lake and once again stopped at that spot. It was slightly guarded by trees and it was just close enough to the water that he could clearly see the bottom.

They sat quietly on the shore and it seemed like one of them was always scooting closer.

"I hate what he does." She said suddenly. "I'm not his property, he cannot tell me who I can and cannot hang out with." She turned towards him.

"He told me I cannot hang out with you without him around. The nerve."

"Well, are you two still kind of dating?"

"No! We haven't been for nearly six months now. I wish he would just get over himself- he waited three whole days into our relationship to cheat on me. I haven't even thought of him romantically since then."

"Yes, you have. You two have been doing this dancing around thing this entire time."

She sighed and unlaced her shoes. Tugging them off, she then removed her socks and let her feet breathe.

"You caught me. I suppose I have been dancing around him, but not for the same reasons you think. It's not that I don't like him anymore- I still do; it's just that I can never be with him again. He cheated on me and I can never forgive him for that. I don't really want to forgive him in a sense. I want to maintain our friendship- but I never want to forgive him, because if I do I might have a crazy notion to get back with him. And I don't want that."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah, what he did was not acceptable by any means and he's a jerk if he thinks he can tell you who you can and cannot see."

"He told me that I couldn't see you."

Their eyes met.

"And, yet you're here with me."

And, yet I'm here with you."

They looked away from each other shyly.

"What if he gets angry for you being with me?"

"Then he gets angry. I'm tired of him trying to control me like a boyfriend, when he isn't."

They were silent for a while unsure of what to say to one another. It felt as though eternity passed until when he finally turned towards her.

"Fuck it."

He grabbed her and kissed her smartly on the mouth and her breath caught in her chest, and his did the same. All the consequences leapt from his head as he enjoyed the feeling of her full lips against his. He stuck his hand into her deep and full mane and gripped her as though he was afraid to let go.

Eventually they did and they pulled apart slowly, as if scared.

"We're going to get in trouble."

"He doesn't have a right to control your life."

"He's going to be angry, really angry- he's your best friend."

"And now you're my girlfriend, and I will treat you better than he ever did. You deserve better, and I'm going to give it to you. If he gets angry, so what, he has to man up and grow a pair. He screwed up and lost you."

He paused and ran his fingers through her hair again.

"I found you."

Looking down and away she smiled shyly.

"No, don't look down."

He tilted her head up to look at his.

"There's never going to be a reason to bow your head to me. While you two were dancing around each other, so have we."

"I wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball, but I couldn't get up the nerve."

He was surprised to say the least.

"All this time?"

She nodded.

"All this time, and you never told me?"

Again she nodded.

"I thought you would have rejected me. I mean, I'm frumpy and old looking. I don't have the greatest figure, and it's hard to like me as a person."

"And we would have had an amazing time together at the ball."

"You really think so?"

"I would have said yes in a heart beat, I just wish you'd have given me a chance."

"I'm giving you one now."

He smiled.

"You are, aren't you? Well, I'm not going to mess this up. It's going to be you and me for as long as we can manage

"You like me that much?"

"I'm risking the wrath of my best friend in order to make out with you on the grounds of a castle."

"Oh, so we're making out?"

He pulled her closer to him and dug his hand even further into her thick hair.

"We are now."

He kissed her again and again. His chest was so tight he thought it was going to burst. This wasn't like the other girls he had dated, this was something more, he wanted it to be more. He wanted to fall madly in love with her. He pulled back.

"How long?"

"Hm?" She looked somewhat dazed.

"How long have you liked me?"

She blushed hotly and tried to bow her head, though he wouldn't allow it.

"Oh, you don't want to know."

"But, I do."

She did manage to look away and he moved his head back into her line of sight.

"Please? I won't laugh or make fun if that's what you're worried about. I just want to know how long I've been an idiot."

Her blush deepened.

"Years."

"Years upon years?"

She nodded and he was floored.

"I'm so sorry that I never noticed. It must have killed you to hear me go on and on about other girls."

"It's okay. A mark of true love is wanting happiness for the other person no matter what, or in this case with whom."

"You love me?"

This time she didn't look down and away, instead she looked at him as though he was the slow cute kid who had said something fantastically funny.

"I said 'years' didn't I?"

"You did. I guess I just didn't realize." He sat back and felt dazed.

"Love."

"I realize that you aren't ready to have those deep of feelings for me. But I just wanted to let you know that there's no lack of it in my department." She looked at him with almost fear- as if she had gone too far.

"I'll wait. I've waited years. And I won't pressure you. I know that this happens in due time, that's what happened to me. And who knows, you might not ever grow to love me- it's not something you can control."

He kissed her again.

"Shutting up."

He smiled and pulled her close. They shuffled ungracefully until they were sitting with her between his legs, and his chin resting neatly on her head. He inhaled deeply and nearly groaned at the smell of her shampoo. They sat this way for a while, just holding and hoping that this wouldn't blow up and they'd be able to keep their friendships intact.

All good things must end, and so eventually this stood and eventually they walked back to the car park. She hadn't been too keen on holding hands, not wanting to rush him, but he insisted and so they were. She could barely breathe with how tight her chest felt. This was magic, this was crazy! Ron was going to kill them. But then again, he needed to get over her and maybe this would help.

She doubted it.

After putting her pack into the boot of her car she slammed the door and walked to the driver's side. Unlocking the remaining doors they got in and she started the car. They were silent as she shifted the car into reverse and again as the shifted the car into drive. The forty-minute drive to his home seemed to take agonizing time.

When they pulled into the car park in front of his home she turned off the ignition awkwardly and they sat.

"I never have asked, where exactly are you from?"

"Kensington." He whistled.

"It's pretty nice up there." She nodded.

"So, you going to take A3 up then?"

"Yeah, I might be able to beat traffic if I go now."

They paused again.

"Then you should get going, maybe you can tank it up and not get stuck."

They were still and looked at each other as if unsure.

"You really want to do this?" She asked finally.

"I said 'fuck it' didn't I? That generally means that I think that Ron should take a piss and realize that you're not property."

She actually smiled at this and leaned in expectedly.

"If you're sure."

"Always."

He leaned in and they met for a chaste kiss. Pulling away he cupped her cheek fondly.

"You're a good girl. I hope to hell I treat you right."

She nodded, "Me too."

They smiled and kissed one more time before he got out of the car. As he shut the passenger door she smiled and briefly held her hand to her lips.

"Goodnight Harry."

He closed the door behind him and smiled, leaning back against it. Reaching up his left hand, he pressed it against his lips.

"Goodnight Hermione."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! I don't actually know where she lives, so I chose a well to do suburb that was relatively close to the park and to his house. So, there.


End file.
